Sinner
by Rasain
Summary: Cian, son of Lilith, is everything Heaven, Hell and mortals altogether want. The race for his heart begins now. Pick your side and may the best win.  Rated T, but it will become M later.
1. Prologue

**I re-wrote the prologue. Hope it is better than before.**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is based on religious legends, folkloric tales, myths from different countries and religions. I own none, except the ones that I put in there to add some flow to the story. Also, I do not own the lyrics, Within Temptation does.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinner<strong>

_"Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
>Until the fight I could not see<br>The magic and the strength of my power  
>It was beyond my wildest dreams..."<em>

_This world is starting to tear at the seams. The edges between Heaven, the human world and Hell begin to blur._

For humans - he's the danger creeping through the shadows at night, solitary evil which always lies in wait, but they are capable of going through no end of trouble to keep him, in order to survive.

For angels - he's a sinner with the past of an innocent. He's the collateral victim of a war between Good and Evil and nothing will stop them from stealing his heart away.

For demons - he's a prize, he's the key to dethroning God, he's a Prophet. They are barely waiting to get their claws on him...

**He's vital to all of them.**

The race starts **now**. Only one side will triumph. Who will it be?


	2. PART I, Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own this story completely, except for the quotes or lyrics that usually stand in the beginning of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Sinner<span>

**PART ONE**

**Chapter One**

_"My soul has gained the freedom of the night." - Elizabeth Bibesco (1897-1945)_

He sat with his back against the tree trunk, noticing how the lighter that he held above his head resembled one of the many shining stars that embroidered the sky at that late hour of the night. Was there anything more beautiful than loneliness itself? He pondered on it a while, glancing swiftly around at the trees encircling him.

_No, there wasn't._

He craned his neck in order to admire the tranquil sea of mat onyx. As always, he came there for the simple fact that no filthy humans dared to put foot into the forest at night. There was no sign of intrusion, no foreign smell hit his nose, he was completely detached from the outer world. Isolated.

The warm breeze hugged his bare torso, slowly passing through the light feathers of his wings. They towered over his shoulders, leaning half against his back and half against the oak tree.

As he puffed on the cigarette in his hand, he felt his stomach form a knot inside of him. His mind became alert out of a sudden, even though silence continued to rule over the area where he rested.

A feeling washed over his senses, pulling him up on his feet.

Something was definitely not right.

The high-pitched screech coming from above his ash-brown hair proved him right. The Gates were opening. Something was about to come out.

His eyebrows lowered over his eyes in a frown, his face darkened and he fisted his palm around the lighter, shredding it to pieces.

He glanced warily toward the sky, his muscles rippling beneath his skin. The look in his eyes became grim and the expression of his face showed disbelief.

A brilliant golden point was etched up into the inky sky, the intensity of it burning his skin through the dark even from where he sat.

Samael fluttered the massive wings on his back once, as a warning toward whatever was coming.

The immensity of the energy that laced through the air was enough to make a human pass out.

* * *

><p>The celestial being felt it all, searched for the ray of energy that dribbled from the ajar Gates and found it shivering in wind above the city. Parts of it decomposed as they hit the higher branches of the forest that bent above its head. Soon after, sparks erupted from the trees, similar to the casual pyrotechnic display that humans used at celebrations. They radiated powerful luminous energy, brightening the midnight sky just as the atmospheric phenomenon, Aurora Borealis, did to the northern skies. And then the trail of glowing dust that oozed from the Earth's atmosphere met the dirt of the soil, its folds opened up and dropped the creature on the ground. An whoosh of air escaped between smooth lips and a small quantity of steam arose back toward the Gates. Just as they sealed, white silk turned into a golden mane that bordered cold ivory marble. The sound of chains chafing against metal erupted through the air and Heaven blocked its creation out, taking all the holy light with it and leaving behind the darkest skies of all times. Even the stars faded out, as candles in the wind.<p>

Silence.

The body lay still. The metamorphosis was completed, the enchanting glow begirding the body with some of the left energy. Slowly, steadily, air pushed into her lungs, then it came out. In and out. In and out. Her chest rose then descended back into the previous position, in and out, until a regular rhythm was found. In... then out.

The drops of sacred energy that still lingered on her skin felt like cold pebbles from a river. It caused her body to vibrate, and for a moment, her mind filtered the new information. Realization dawned then. Her body was freezing. She was cold. For the first time in her existence, she tasted human awareness. Senses swirled her around as she lay there, the very nakedness of her being pushed against wet soil. The sand particles scraped her skin as she turned her face to the other side, placing the other cheek on the ground.

She couldn't figure out what ailed her more. Her neck ached painfully while all of her limbs felt sore and bruised.

One by one, memories flooded through her mind. She ruefully tried to push herself up, but the shock the images sent through her brain dragged her back down. With a muffled murmur, she decided to wait there a little longer before she tried to get up again.

She didn't know whether her eyes were open or not, because all that veiled her vision was black velvet. Nor did her mind help her. Practically, she was isolated from the surroundings. Trapped in a body, no longer knowing what danger might lurk in the shadows, waiting to lash out and thrust her breath back into death. She went numb at that though. Not even a day and she feared the worst, she expected to be sent back where she came from. Back among the souls that life forsook. Back to her place from where she kept an eye out for humanity.

Back behind the Gates.

Her heart quenched.

_Heart? _She was starting to think like a human already. It wasn't her heart, nor her soul, but her conscience. Yes, God gave her a conscience, like all of the creatures that walked upon this Earth. Something to censor her acts and her words with. It was some sort of assurance that when her heart ceased beating, she will be judged the same way as all of the souls that existed and will exist. The sense of right and wrong that originated from the beginning of time. From when the Forbidden Fruit has been bitten into by two of the souls that now lingered into every born person.

And that's when her thoughts brought to the surface the image of a child. The burden of his mother's sins lay in his look, his expression of fear and hate toward all that controlled him dug thorns into your flesh. Abhorrence, one would say.

Man belongs to this world, which means that he is affected by everything that happens around him, or to him. Everything that changes his fate in a way or another is capable of stirring emotions that range from a simple unsettling thought to an uncontrollable terror.

Man always searched for answers to his questions, and when these cease to appear, fear comes through and gnaws at him. It becomes part of their lives and in time it can transform into hate. Only the apogee of self-understanding and the apprehensibility of the human world can bring the irrevocable overcoming of fear. Concisely, evolution can be defined as knowing, the equivalent of habitualness and, automatically, the disappearance of distress.

_*Transit umbra, lux permanent. _She repeated the mantra while the vernal wind caressed this weakling of a body she had been given.

_Transit umbra, lux permanent._

And her mind finally succumbed back into the depths of sounds and memories that were starting to become more vivid with every passing moment, leaving her to nothing but the feeling that she was watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em><span>Evasive Rose<span>_ and _lilliana-aka-josafinna_ for your reviews.**

***Shadow passes, light remains.**


End file.
